


Dad!Jason TSFs

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Dad!Jason AU [27]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about and within the Dad!Jason AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt, Dad!Jason AU: Jason is hurt somehow (can be minor, like a paper cut or bruise) and baby Dami kisses it to make it better. Dick is beside himself with the cuteness of it all. :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is a toddler

He hadn’t meant to swear, at all or that _loudly_. It was just a tiny slice, but it still hurt like  _hell_.

In his periphery, he saw both Dick and Damian look up from the coffee table, where the two were studiously coloring. Damian wobbled to his feet as Dick called, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just a paper cut.” Jason sighed, watching blood ooze through his skin before wiping it away. “ _God_ , I hate paying bills.”

“Everyone does.” Dick replied warmly, watching as Damian padded carefully across the floor. He was still trying to get a hold of this walking thing. He silently reached Jason’s side, flopping his chubby arms across Jason’s thigh, reaching urgently for Jason’s hand.

“ _Baba_.” He demanded shortly. Jason pursed his lips but complied, letting Damian pull his hand down and examine it seriously. Without warning, the toddler brought the injured finger to his lips, making loud smacking noises as he kissed it three times and lingered on the third - a mimicry of Dick’s bedtime routine. Suddenly he released Jason’s hand and stepped back, holding his hands above his head in victory. “All better!”

Dick’s cooing could probably be heard two blocks away.


	2. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt, Dad!Jason AU: Tim discovers Jason Todd is alive."
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "Ooh ooh can I 3-sentence prompt a continuation of that Jason and Tim scene?"
> 
> And 
> 
> Prompt: "A 3 sentence fic of Nightwing talking to Tim about not letting Batman know Jason is alive and realizing how it must have hurt him to see his replacement, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The implication is, after Jason slammed the window shut, he paged Nightwing’s communicator. This is probably before Dick and Jason are a thing, and the ‘plans’ in question are to move in as Damian’s second full-time caregiver. Dick then feels bad about making Tim feel bad, so he takes him for ice cream and the event is more or less forgotten/put under the hush-hush.

He’d heard of the ‘new Robin.’ Heard of his _replacement_. Would still be livid about it, would still be planning on doing _terrible things_ , if it wasn’t for Damian. If it wasn’t for _his_ son, and the little family he suddenly had with Dick. 

Heard he was good. Heard he was _smart_. Knew it was only a matter of time until the twerp caught onto his trail.

“You…” Robin - Dick had said his name was Timothy Drake - muttered, staring wide-eyed behind the mask from the rooftop. Jason had only stepped out onto the fire escape for a second, for a quick cigarette. “You’re…Jason _Todd_ …”

“Yeah.” Jason said coldly, shifting to stand in front of the window. _Please don’t see, please don’t see the baby inside._ He took another drag of smoke. “What’s it to you?”

~~

“What’s it to me?” Tim blinked as he hopped down to the fire escape. Jason leaned back completely, taking up the whole window frame. Faintly, he could hear Damian in the kitchen, cooing at his plastic bowl from the safety of his high chair. “I…the only reason I’m _here_ is because of you, because you-”

“Finish that sentence and I’m taking out your knees.” Jason growled. Tim jerked back, but nodded. 

“I… _wow_. I can’t…I can’t _believe_ I’m standing here. That _you’re_ standing here.” A grin slowly washed across the preteen’s face. But it just as suddenly dropped, and his lips were parted dumbly. “Does…does Batman know?”

Jason felt his chest tighten, mind flying to his baby inside. Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself turned back to the window, climbing through it with a harsh hiss over his shoulder. “Get the fuck out of here.”

He cut off Tim’s impending stutter by slamming the window shut. Nightwing could deal with this problem.

~~

Tim was pointing the way he’d come. “Dick, _Dick_ , you don’t understand, I saw-” 

“I know who you saw.” There was a hint of a smile underneath Nightwing’s mask, but it was almost hidden by the seriousness of Dick’s features. “…how do you think I found you so fast?”

“Then, Dick. We have to…” The boy had barely caught his breath, and Dick realized he was lucky to have cut Robin’s journey off when he did. “ _Bruce_ needs to…”

“You’re right. Bruce needs to know.” An image appeared in his mind - Jason, _adult_ Jason, holding that tiny gurgling baby _that wasn’t his_. He shook it away, slinging an arm over Tim’s shoulders and directing him towards his own apartment. (The one he wouldn’t have soon, if the plans with Jason actually became reality.) This was going to be a low blow, Dick knew, but he needed to get Tim off of this mission as soon as possible. “But…you already have Jason’s _job_. Do you really think it’s your place to share his _story_ for him too?”


	3. Sex Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Teen Damian getting the sex talk. Does somebody try to go for humiliation gold and bust out the handpuppets or is it no nonsense and comprehensive?"

Dick couldn’t hold back his giggle. Jason sighed dramatically. “We gotta talk, son.”

“You only call me _son_ when you want something, _Baba_.” Damian taunted boredly, not looking up from the stray dog that Dick had _inexplicably_ convinced Jason to let him keep. Jason grunted as he sat on the sofa, slamming the parenting book that Babs had sent them (as a joke…hopefully) down on the coffee table between them. Damian glanced up then, eyes narrowing as he read its title then rose further to meet Jason’s.  _“No.”_

From the doorway, Dick just laughed harder.


	4. Lost Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt for Dad!Jason AU: Damian loses his favorite toy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toddler Damian.

It was the only plus side of Dick’s surges of overprotectiveness. The only plus side to having any sort of contact with the _Bats_. 

Extra trackers lying around they could put in some of the toys.

“Misser Momkey.” Damian blubbered woefully, clinging to Jason’s collar as his bottom lip quivered. It broke Jason’s tired old heart. The worst part was, they _knew_ where Mister Monkey was - the stuffed green primate was in the park, the one where they’d just spent the entire afternoon. 

“Shhhh.” Jason cooed, smoothing a hand over Damian’s head as he bounced and swayed through the room. Damian sniffed, buried his face in Jason’s neck. “Didi and Mister Monkey will be home soon.”


	5. Waiting Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3sentence prompt: Dad!Jason. Bruce finding out about baby Damian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the fic 'Waiting.'

The others all stood off to the side - they all knew, they had all already been dubbed uncles and aunts and playmates and babysitters. 

Bruce stood on the manor steps, Jason in the middle of the driveway, and Dick cautiously between them.

“ _Please_.” Dick whispered to Jason, who looked seconds away from jumping into a rage, or just flat out running _away_. Damian clung to Jason’s neck, squeezing his skin in comfort while he half-hid in Jason’s old jacket for his own. Dick gave an encouraging smile and turned back to Bruce. “Bruce, this is-”

“ _My_ son.” Jason suddenly snarled. “Bruce, this is _my son_ and his _name_ is Damian.”


	6. Hot Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "so I'm sure he's always getting numbers to set up "play dates" from other single parents. Could I please request a 3 sentence prompt of the latter or former please? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before he and Dick really get together, and Dick had gotten home from work just a few minutes before.

Dick glanced up from his magazine when he heard the door open, and Damian’s happy babble. He smiled as Jason kicked the door closed, rubbing his nose gently against Damian’s.

“What’re those?” Dick asked when Jason set down Damian’s diaper bag, and immediately dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out a fistful of business cards and little slips of paper.

“Phone numbers. From some of the other parents at the park. To set up _play dates_ , they said. Though, to be honest, I couldn’t tell if they meant play dates for our kids or ‘play dates’ for _us_.” Jason raised his eyebrows suggestively. Dick laughed as he approached, and took the wiggling Damian in to his own arms. Jason fanned the numbers out between his hands, and his grin turned mischievous. “Want to help me sort ‘em? Then we can see if my game’s better with the moms or the dads.”


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dads AU: Dick gets super jealous over Jason (preferably before they become a couple). ;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Damian are sitting on the floor. This would still be during Dick’s tentative foray into being a part of Jason and baby’s lives, thus he’s still giving them a bit of space.

Dick felt his eyebrows crease as he watched. As Damian fearlessly climbed over Jason, shouted and pushed, demanded his dad’s full attention, and kissed his face. His cheek and his nose and his eye, though that might not have been on purpose.

He realized quickly - and embarrassingly - that he was pouting. A grown man, sitting on the sofa, _pouting_.

Because he wanted to kiss Jason too.


	8. Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt for Dad!Jason AU: Dick realizes he's in love with his little brother now back from the dead and he wants to have a family with him, age shouldn't matter much in the world of superheroes (set before he and Jason start dating) please and thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m interpreting your ‘age shouldn’t matter’ as the fact that they will be perceived as young dads, as opposed to anything else. Also, I don’t actually know the age difference between the two, and this is an AU so it’s obviously gonna be a little different.

It was one of those things. You know, those things you don’t realize you want until the  _moment_ it’s happening.

Jason stretched out on the grass nearby, dozing in the warm spring breeze. Damian between them, babbling while plucking grass, and reaching for a butterfly nearby. 

They could practically be a family. Dick _wanted_ them to be a family. He wanted to care for Damian like he was his own. He _wanted_ to love Jason, wholly and completely. Well, really, he already _did_ love Jason, wholly and completely. Always had, so that was kind of a moot point.

But he could see the stares from the other park-goers, old and young alike. Could see them glance out of the corners of their eyes then turn to their companions. Could see their measuring and deductions as they looked at baby-faced Jason - who looked 21 at maximum - then at him - clearly the suspicious old age of 26 - and then finally at the baby between them. Could see their disapproval and disgust.

But they didn’t matter. Their thoughts didn’t matter. All that mattered, he decided as he turned away from the path, towards the baby and man at his side, was this little unit. _His_ little unit.

Nothing else.


	9. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: in the Dad au, maybe Dami finding out/figuring out Jason isnt his biological dad once hes a little older?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll say Damian’s about eight.

Jason watched from the doorway, as Damian spread all the items around the floor. As he stared at each photograph and each record, as he tried to hide his tears as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Dick sat on the bed behind him, having already gone through this when the boy was younger, when they’d already had this talk that two men can’t biologically have a baby. And now, he was the only one Damian would talk to. The only one Damian would _look_ at. He glanced up at Jason, eyes sad as he shook his head.

_He doesn’t want to talk to you yet._

Well, that’s too damn bad.

“It doesn’t change anything.” Jason murmured gently. Damian sniffed, leaned away as Jason sat next to him. “You’re still my son. You’re still _Dick and I’s_ son.” He picked up one of the photos - of Bruce and Jason, when Jason was younger - and Damian’s paternity test results, sighed and moved them out of view. Damian seemed tired, as he slumped against Dick’s knees, as if that was as much effort as he could give in his attempts to get away from Jason. Jason stared at him anyway, a melancholy smile on his lips as he promised: “And I’m still going to love you with everything I’ve got.”


	10. Out of Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3sen prompt, please, dad!Jason AU, baby Dami says "TT" and then never stops saying it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How old are babies when they don’t have cribs anymore? To save you all from bitching at me to research baby development, I’m just going to GUESS. Damian’s like, two. Maybe a little older.
> 
> I actually hate writing out that ‘tt’ sound he makes, haha. It’s so odd, phonetically.

Dick said it was cute, and most days, Jason agreed.

But not right now, not at five in the morning. Not when Damian got out of his crib  _again_ , and was trying - and failing - to climb onto their bed by himself.

Most babies whined or cried when they didn’t get their way. How did they end up with the one baby who _scoffed_.

“If you would just roll over and pick him up,” Dick whispered sleepily into his neck, clutching at the blanket so Damian couldn’t pull it to the ground. “He’d stop making that noise.”

“I will _not_ reward our son for bad behavior. He’s supposed to stay in his bed _all night_.” Jason responded stubbornly, ignoring the tiny hand slapping at his lower back. After a few attempts of just barely brushing his fingers on Jason’s spine, Damian gave up. He smacked his hand against the mattress, slumping his pouty cheek against the comforter and, for the twentieth time in the last five minutes:

_“*tt*”_


	11. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt dad!jason au, pre jaydick, dick being jealous because damian goes to jason when he has an actual problem, even though he acts like he likes dick best?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s, I dunno, a little over one and a half.

“I can’t believe it.” Dick sighed, flopping back on the sofa. “We hung out for like, _three hours_.”

“He’s a _baby_.” Jason responded absently, running his hand over the band-aid on Damian’s shoulder - the one Damian apparently didn’t mention or show to Didi when he was picked up, only revealed when Jason walked in the door from work. Damian whimpered pathetically until Jason kissed it. “You’ve got to get over it.”

“I’m his favorite.” Dick pouted. “He _said_ so.”

“No, _you_ said so.” Jason countered, hiking Damian up on his hip and moving over to the sofa. He stood above Dick and smirked. “Uh-oh, I’m sensing a bruised ego. Want me to kiss that better, too?”

Dick just blushed, as Jason cackled and carried Damian into the kitchen.


	12. Teething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Thank you! And I hope you know that weather you're writing fics or not you are precious and ily. Uhm...I get some worried Jay!Dad and a teething baby!Dami??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Damian only just returned to Gotham like, the day before (so Dick is obviously not in the picture). Jason doesn’t realize what Damian’s problem was teething until like, an hour later.

Jason was panicking - Damian wasn’t eating.

And the reality was crashing down. He just _stole a baby_. He just stole a baby from one of the most _powerful families in the world_.

And the freaking baby _wasn’t_ _eating_.

Wasn’t eating and had silent tears brimming in his eyes. Maybe…maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should call Talia. Maybe he should call _Bruce_. Maybe he should-

“Baba.”

His mind froze as he glanced down at the baby in the highchair. The baby who was reaching for him, bottom lip somehow still puffed in a pout, despite the tiny fist shoved into his mouth. The baby who just called him _baba_ , who just called him _dad_ -

“Baba.”

He lifted the baby into his arms - watched as Damian cooed, as he released his own hand to grab Jason’s finger, as he began gnawing happily on that, as those tiny little tears disappeared - and sighed.

Suddenly, Jason wasn’t panicking anymore.


	13. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you wouldn’t mind I have a prompt for Dad!Jason AU (it’s kinda angsty, sorry); Dick takes Damien to a Gala and the Joker happens to attack that specific Gala - just to cause havoc or because he has a bigger plan, or something - and Jason freaks out because Damien and Dick are - and a bunch of other people - are trapped with the madman who killed him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is aware of Damian at this point, and Dick had gone to the gala in his stead, thus his own panic and the calling of Superman to correct the issue.

Jason pushed against the officers, pulled against the police tape. He didn’t care, he didn’t _care_ about the threat of explosions and snipers against anyone who tried to ‘disrupt Mista J’s party,’ his three-year-old son and lover was in there. And nothing was going to stop him from reaching them.

He could see them in one of the museum’s large windows - Damian was clutched tightly in Dick’s arms, clinging to Dick’s neck while sending fearless glares somewhere beyond view. If he were in a better mind, he would have laughed. Damian the brave, they all called him. The bravest of them all. The bravest of the Bats.

 _Don’t let him, Dick_ , Jason pleaded mentally, watching as both Batman _and_ Superman subtly landed on the roof. It didn’t slow his frantic attempts to get inside, though. _Don’t let him sass the Joker. Dick, don’t let him put himself on the Joker’s radar._

And when the windows went dark, when a bomb suddenly went off in the far corner of the building, when hysteric laughter tore through the night, Jason swore his heart stopped beating.


	14. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I read this and my first thought was Jason/Dick “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” Please? :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably still like, borderline them actually being together still. It probably happens the next day or day after.

It had been an instruction from Damian. After all, that’s what princesses and knights did, right? The two-year-old had said “Now kith!” and that could totally be left up to interpretation, and mean a really intense make-out session, _right_?

And Jason had to admit, he did get a little wrapped up in it. But who could blame him? Dick tasted like the stars, tasted like the golden hour during sunsets, tasted like every good thing that’d never happened to him.

Not to mention, the ‘dragon’ - aka Damian - had been ‘slain’ and was currently play-acting death on the floor. A death that, apparently, had turned into a full-blown _nap_ during the accidental make-out.

Dick suddenly jerked back. “Oh, god!” He breathed, the tiara on his head tipped to the side just slightly. “Jay, I’m sorry!”

“ _Sorry_ , yeah. Me too.” Jason rolled his eyes, following Dick’s lips with his own, leaning forward and wrapping his hand over Dick’s. “ _I’m sorry_ that I got _way_ too into playing house and accidentally kissed you _passionately_.” 

Dick inhaled, glanced to the side where Damian was sprawled comfortably across the floor, then smiled, diving back in to continue thanking his knight in shining armour.


	15. Boopable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dad!Jason AU + anything with Damian's very boop-able nose."

It was rare, mornings that Dick and Jason woke up before Damian. But he was growing up, nearly nine now, and turning into the snotty, lazy preteen he was always meant to be.

So, really. They couldn’t help themselves. Or, at least, Jason couldn’t.

“Daaaaames,” He sang, as Dick leaned on the side of the mattress, next to Damian’s head, arm carefully wrapped around the pillow. Damian’s face scrunched, and he tried to pull the blanket over his head, tried to hide against Dick’s chest. But Jason was too fast, reaching out with his pointer finger, popping it against Damian’s nose in time with his words. “Time to wake up, Dami!” 

Damian groaned, bleary eyes blinking open and staring up at Dick. “Didi, make him _stop_.”

“Sorry, baby.” Dick laughed, twisted his arm to pet at Damian’s pillow-spiked hair and kissed his forehead. Jason cackled, kept his finger pressed against Damian’s nose before launching forward and smacking a wet kiss to his cheek. “You know even _I’m_ not that powerful.”


	16. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dad!Jason au prompt, tickles and tummy raspberries!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Waiting.

Bruce watched from the doorway with Alfred and Barbara, reveling in the squeals and giggles coming from the sitting room. Jason and Dick were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the floor, backs against the sofa. The three-year-old was running between them, perpetually, half-heartedly, trying to get away from the other.

Because when he got near Dick, the acrobat would jump forward, launch an attack of tickles to his sides that even Bruce probably wouldn’t have been able to stand. And Damian would squeal to the high heavens, with the biggest smile any of them had ever seen.

So he would dash away, run around Dick’s outstretched legs and into Jason’s side, for perceived safety - where Jason would snatch him up, press his lips to that chubby tummy, and blow quick raspberries against his shirt. Damian would break into manic giggles, and it was music to the empty halls of old Wayne Manor.

Then the cycle would repeat, and the game would continue when Damian ran back into Dick’s waiting arms.

“Be honest with me, Bruce.” Barbara whispered under Damian’s laughter, as Dick chanced a quick peck to the toddler’s cheek. “You really want to split this up?”


	17. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "dad!jason dealing with baby damian wanting a pet for the first time :o"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s like…one and nine months here. Pre-Dick, at least permanently

“Ah.”

The short whine was demanding, almost needy, and set Damian to squirming in Jason’s arms, reaching around his neck. 

“What, Dames?” Jason cooed, instantly setting into a light rock as he continued to look between his grocery list and the brands set out before him on the shelf. “What do you see?”

 _“_ Ah-ah- _ah._ ”

Damian squirmed further, trying to ooze over Jason’s shoulder to the point, Jason had to hold him with both hands. Slowly, he turned, curious as to what hooked the baby’s attention so quickly. Through the open store door, he saw an old woman standing there chatting, a little brown terrier hooked to her arm via leash.

_“Ahhhh!”_

The whine deepened, and Jason knew that whine, recognized the grabby hands aimed towards the dog. That was the ‘give it to me or I will scream for an hour’ whine. The ‘I will throw everything you give me that is not the thing I want back at your head’ hands.

Jason just sighed.

One day, they’ll have a quiet trip to the store. One day.


	18. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dad!Jason au; flash forward to rebellious teenage Damian"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll say Damian’s between 14-15.

Jason stormed into the room, and didn’t know who he was going to scream at first.

“What,” He thundered, grabbing Damian’s arm - Damian’s _armoured and uniformed_ arm - and spun him around. “The _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!”

“ _You_ did it! _He_ did it!” He made motion to Dick, who Jason just now realized was standing silently in the corner, looking just about as murderous as he felt. “I wanted to do it too!”

“No.” Jason snapped, and he could barely look at Bruce next to him, barely look at the man who let _his fucking son patrol Gotham with him in the Robin colors._  “No, Damian, we made a deal. You promised. You _promised_ never to do this-”

“It’s practically my _birthright_ , regardless of who my _real father_ is.” Damian shouted back, yanking his arm away and stomping out of the room, yellow cape billowing in his wake. The three men watched as he head for the stairs, the ones that went up to the bedrooms, _not_ the Cave. “And _none_ of you can _stop_ me.”


	19. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian's gifted with a tiny Robin costume that everyone thinks is adorable but Jason freaks out because there' son way his baby is going to be some vigilante child soldier."

It was a joke, from the Justice League. When Damian was six, Gotham was calm and everyone was safe. Harmless, completely harmless. And incredibly adorable.

But still, Jason’s heart was pumping, his hands were shaking. Because he _remembered_ , because he saw what Tim and Stephanie still went through now.

No. Not his son. Not his Damian. Not his and Dick’s baby.

“Promise.” Jason hummed as he felt Dick gently take his wrist, tenderly tugged him into his arms in the kitchen. He ducked his head down, burrowing into Dick’s neck. They could hear Damian in the family room, pretending to be the Boy Wonder they both once were, wearing the silly costume he had been for three days. “Promise me we’ll never let him do this. We’ll never let him out there.”

Dick pressed a kiss to his temple, and without hesitation said, “Promise.”


	20. DILF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence request - "Didi, what's a DILF? The ladies over there were calling Baba one.""

Dick watched as the seller handed Damian the two ice cream cones, and as the seven-year-old came walking back to him as Jason paid. He had seen the two women, young twenty-somethings, next in line for the treat on this hot summer’s day, and hadn’t thought anything about them until-

“Didi.” Damian hummed thoughtfully as he approached, holding out the cone, already melting in the sun. “What is a…dilf?”

“It’s a…name, I think. Title, sort of. You’ll, uh…you’ll learn about it when you’re older.” Dick laughed, a little nervously, taking an unnecessary bite off the side of the ice cream. “Why?”

“Because that’s what those ladies called Baba.”

Dick was still choking - still _laughing_ \- on his ice cream when Jason finally joined them, curiously glancing between his confused son and potentially dying husband.


	21. Kiss And Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dad!Jay AU where Dick and Jason have their first huge fight in front of Damian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s probably 2.5.

“You want me to leave, Jason?” Dick snapped, swinging his arm towards the front door. “Because I will. I’ll walk right out that door, if you want me to.”

“It’s not what I want, it’s what you want, _Dickiebird_.” Jason retorted harshly. “If you don’t want to be in this ‘mess of an apartment’ anymore then you’re free to get the hell out of-”

“Mwuah.”

Both men paused, glanced down at the toddler leaning against the coffee table between them. He glanced up at them expectantly, making the same noise again, only this time using his dolls - or action figures or whatever they were called - to push his point. They were ironically figures of Batman and Superman, and Damian pushed their faces carefully together as he repeated the noise. “Mwuah. _Mwuah_.”

“What…?” Dick sighed, exasperated and tired.

“Kith.” Damian said, holding Batman and Superman together. When he looked up at them again, there were tiny, scared tears in his eyes. “Kith better?”

Jason and Dick stared at each other.

_Kiss and make up, please._


	22. Real Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dad!Jason: when Damian's older and he's in an argument with Bruce, bruce tries to pull the "I'm your father" card on him, but that just makes Damian angrier because Jason's his dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably around when Damian was informed that Bruce was his real father. When did I say that was, when he was eight or so? He probably stopped referring to Dick and Jason as Didi and Baba for a while, because he was bitter and angry.

“Why can’t I go in there?” Damian snapped, struggling to pull his hand from Bruce’s grasp as he dragged him away from the park. “ _Jason_ lets me go there all the time.”

“Well, Jason’s not your father.” And Bruce knew is was a mistake the second it came from his mouth. Because he _was_ , he was so much more Damian’s father than Bruce was, at this point. But the train was already crashing, and it couldn’t stop now. “ _I_ am.”

There was a paused, and then Bruce could feel the rage billowing off the little boy.

“He might not be by blood,” Damian responded quietly, protectively, finally finding the strength to ripe his hand away from the man. He didn’t run away, but as he continued to walk next to Bruce, he kept a clear distance. “But he’ll always be a better one than _you_ are.”


	23. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Umm dad!JasonAu when teen!Damian is caught making out with Colin or Iris West by his dads and by family/guardian of his lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever range of ‘teen’ you want him to be.

It was probably their own fault, Dick couldn’t help but think as they watched both Damian and Iris’s faces turn completely red in embarrassment. After all, it was him and Wally who had insisted they put their children on the Watchtower to protect them from Earth’s current threat. It was he and Wally who pushed for their kids to _try and get along._

He couldn’t help but giggle, as Damian grabbed Iris’s hand and they fled from the room, as Wally called angrily after them, sounding like the dad he claimed he’d never be.

“Went after a redhead.” Jason mused, nudging Dick’s shoulder playfully. “Just like his Didi.”

“They always say.  _‘Never trust a Wayne.’_ ” Wally groaned, slumping and shuffling after the kids. “Why didn’t I _listen_.”

Dick just laughed harder, as he and Jason followed right behind him.


	24. Flying Graysons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dad!AU: Dick teaches Damian the trapeze and Jason joins them because he still has his skills even if no one else remembers. And then Dick has the epiphany that once again he's a part of "The Flying Graysons.""

Dick watched from the other platform, as Jason coaxed Damian onto the bar. Held him tight, whispering promises of not letting him fall into his ears. 

He was already hooked onto his own bar, just waiting for the moment to swing out and catch the five-year-old.

Suddenly, his mind was filled with memories of when he did this with his parents. With Mary and John. How much fun he had. How much love he felt.

And as he swung out, as he watched Damian fly, watched an excited grin wash onto his face as he caught his tiny hands. As he glanced back and saw Jason catch the bar when it swayed back to him, ready to come out himself, he thought -

There were Graysons flying once more.


	25. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dad!Jason AU Damian is about 13 and is trying to tell his Baba and Didi about his crush on Colin, very nervously."

Dick grinned, glancing over to the table as he finished making dinner. Damian was already sitting at there, watching as Jason finished setting it, a deep blush settling over his cheeks as he continued his ramble.

“And he’s funny, Baba. Like you, but with less swearing.” Damian tried. Jason smirked. “And he’s…he’s got these…um… _freckles_ , on his face? In a big jumbly line right under his eyes. And I just…I dunno, I just like _looking_ at them.”

“Oh?” Jason hummed, glancing knowingly up at Dick as he brought the pan over to the table. “Sounds like a nice kid.”

“He is! He really is.” And suddenly, it took everything Jason and Dick had not to laugh out loud, as Damian sighed dreamily, leaning his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. “And who knows…”

“Who knows… _what?_ ” Dick asked.

“Maybe we’ll be as happy as you two are one day.”

Jason and Dick paused, eyes widened in surprise. 

“…Yeah, yeah, settle down there, Romeo.” Jason snorted after a moment, pulling some chicken onto his plate. “Maybe you should ask him on a date first. After you get your elbows off the table, of course.”


	26. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 Sentence please- Baby Damian ask Dick when he is going to ask Jason to marry him, or the other way around. Because lets face it young children see everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be right…before? Dick and Jason get together. Maybe right after. Up to you as you read, I don’t know. Regardless, Damian is around two.

Dick watched as Damian waddled around the room, digging in every toy chest and drawer he came across. After a few minutes he made a little noise of satisfaction, spinning towards Dick urgently. 

He flopped against Dick’s knees, grabbing for his hand, and shoving a thick plastic ring - one from a tossing game - onto Dick’s pointer finger. Or at least he tried, in the end, it wrapped around everything but his thumb. Then he held up something else, a little round tiara from one of his dolls and handed it gingerly to Dick, like it was the most valuable thing in the world, then-

“Ah.”

He backed away from Dick’s knees, pointing at Jason, who was on the phone in the hallway.

“Go.”

Dick blinked, looked back down at the ring on his finger and the one he was supposed to give to Jason. Realization hit him instantly. 

He was supposed to _propose_. To _Jason_.

When he glanced back up at the toddler, he was pulling a blanket out of the toy box, setting it carefully on his head before nodding and tottering over to Jason, holding the makeshift veil out for his Baba to take. Halfway to his destination, he realized Dick wasn’t following him, and stopped, turning back to face Dick with a far-too-serious face.

“ _Now_ , Didi.”


	27. Drunken Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could I get a Dad!Jason AU that takes place during Broken Hearts & Shattered Minds where Jason gets really hysterically drunk one night, and dreams of Dick coming to calm him down?"

“You passed out again.” Dick hummed, carding his fingers through his hair. And Jason could feel it. He couldn’t feel a whole lot, not here, not in this dream, but he could feel this, and clung to the sensation. “How much did you drink this time?”

He closed his eyes. “Enough.”

“Too much.” Dick countered. Jason felt fingers on his face, lips on his forehead. “You’ve gotta slow down, gorgeous.”

“Can’t.” The tears were instant, and too fast for Dick to wipe away. He let his eyes flutter open again, stared up at Dick’s soft smile and too-blue eyes. The dark hair framing that beautiful face. “You’re not here.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” And Dick looked truly sincere. “But think of Damian. Do it for him. Do it for our baby.” A pause as he leaned down, pressed their foreheads together. “Please?”

“I’ll try.” Jason promised. “Just…stay with me tonight?”

“Until the sun comes up. Like always.” He felt more than saw Dick’s smile. Tried to memorize it for when he was conscious. Tried to latch onto it, in hopes it would stop him from waking up. “…Wait for me out there?”

Jason held him, thankful to the alcohol for giving him this dream. This nightmare. “Like always.”


	28. Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "prompt for Dad!JasonAu Where Jay,Dami,and Dick go to a kid friendly cruise and Jason and Dick do something and Damian suddenly sees something and runs off and Dick and jay don't find him until the captain asks whose parents this little kid who keeps causing havoc on board are ? Or something similar?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s four, and this is probably before Broken & Shattered.

“I swear to God,” Dick hissed, checking in every room they passed, even ones that were clearly occupied. “We lose him _one more time_ , and I think even _Alfred_ will give up on us raising him.”

“Enough negativity, _Dick_.” Jason snapped over his shoulder, near barreling over a drunk couple stumbling down the hall - and Dick couldn’t tell if his lover was just saying his name or the insult. “Let’s just fucking fi-”

The intercom suddenly crackled, and even the drunk couple stopped to listen. “Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking.” A pause, and a…chuckle? “Would the parents of-”

In the background, there was a clear, but quiet: “No! Didi and Baba! They’re called Didi and Baba!”

Another laugh, then the captain continued. “Would, ah… _Didi and Baba_ please come to the control room to collect their son? Thank you.”

Dick and Jason glanced at each other as the intercom clicked off, before Dick rolled his eyes and Jason groaned, both of them running down the hall for the stairs.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence fic: dad!jay AU Damian finding pictures of his "baba" from his time as robin :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s like three or so.

“I’m just saying.” Jason hummed, slamming the car door and stomping up the manor driveway. “I’d rather we get a sitter than leave him here with _Bruce_.”

“Now, that’s not fair and you know it.” Dick scolded, pushing the front door open. Immediately, the sounds of a babbling toddler filling the empty hallway. “If not for Bruce’s sake, then for Alfred’s. He deserves to see his grandson.”

“Hm.” The conversation was dropped, as it always was when they come into the Wayne home, if not for Damian’s sake but for Alfred’s. They followed the sounds into the sitting room, where they found the two in question, sitting on the sofa. Damian was perched on Alfred’s lap, and the older man was holding a book out in front of them. Whatever it was, Damian was pointing to random spots, laughing hysterically. “Hey, baby.”

Damian glanced up, just now noticing them standing there, and it seemed to make him laugh harder. He began slapping at the book harder. “Baby Baba!”

“Wha…?” Jason moved forward, tipping the book back, revealing pages among pages of photographs. Old ones, from when Jason just a boy in pixie boots. “Alfie, I thought you promised to burn all of these!”

“My apologies, young sir.” Though Alfred’s grin claimed he was not sorry at all, as Dick joined them on the sofa, and Damian pointed excitedly to more pictures of ‘baby Baba.’ “But Damian missed you today, and I had no recent photographs of you to calm him.”

“Yeah.” Jason flat-out pouted, a blush launching up his face as Dick joined Damian in his cooing. “Likely story, old man.”


	30. Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could I request some Dad!Jay AU where Dick and Jay get called in to school for Damian's behaivour (he's like 7) but the teacher is unapproving of a same sex relationship and worries it's having an affect on Damain."

It was taking everything Jason had not to launch every swear word he knew at the old woman.

“I’m just _saying_ ,” The teacher hummed, seemingly unaware of his anger or Dick’s annoyance. “It might be having a…well, how to put it, _negative_ effect on Damian.”

“With all do respect, _ma’am_ ,” Dick said, voice tight and short. His smile could kill. “I don’t see how two men being in a _happy, loving marriage_ could _negatively_ effect our _son_.”

“He beat up one of his classmates. Granted, the child was bullying Miss Little, but…” The teacher sighed, seemingly exhausted - and both Dick and Jason knew she probably was. This was the fourth time since the school year started she’d had to call them about Damian’s behavior. “He claimed he learned it from his _fathers_.”

“Damn _right_ he did.” Jason burst out, unable to hold back much more. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, even as Dick slapped at his elbow. His grin was sharp as he cocked his head to the side, and the teacher frowned. “And we are _both_ very _proud_ of him.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request a Dad!Jay AU? Where Jason and Dick talk lightly about the idea of having another child and Damian (3 or 4) completely FLIPS much fluff..lots of cuddles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll say he’s three.

“…I don’t know, do you think?” Jason asked, stretching his arms over his head. The snow blew outside, and for once, he was grateful for this squeaky old bed, and this dirty old blanket the three were snuggled under. “Do you think you and me could handle raising another kid?”

“No.” Damian hummed sharply between them, before Dick even got the chance to open his mouth. “No more babies. _No. More. Babies._ ” He flopped his coloring book down onto his lap, leaned his head back into the pillows to blink owlishly between Dick and Jason. “ _I’m_ your baby.”

Jason burst into instant laughter, turning and burying his face in the toddler’s hair. 

“Yes, you are.” Dick mused, rolling inwards as well, smacking his lips against Damian’s chubby tan cheek. “You’re our _favorite_ baby.”

“And you _always_ will be.” Jason added sweetly, kissing at Damian’s hairline.

Damian basked under the attention, pursing his lips expectantly as he let out a satisfied: “Good.”


	32. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "JayDick 19"
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "Could I request a 3 sentence fic for Dad!Jay AU with some angst? I just need baby Dami angst and yeah. I'd truly appreciate it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Sad kiss.
> 
> Damian’s five probably.

“Oh, babe.” Jason breathed, running his hand tenderly over Dick’s bruised and _still bleeding_ face, trying not to panic by the intense machinery Alfred had brought with him and was currently frantically trying to hook up in their bedroom. Dick had the audacity to grin, to attempt to reach up and hold Jason’s trembling hand. Alfred humphed judgmentally at him before Jason got the chance to. “This is why I told you to quit, Dick. The city doesn’t need a Nightwing as much as _I_ need _you_. As much as _Damian_ needs you.”

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was watery gurgles.

“I’m going to put him under.” Alfred whispered. “It’ll ease his pain a little bit. Make it a little easier for me to stitch him up.”

Jason nodded, leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Dick’s. It was quick, and didn’t convey all the emotions he wanted, but it was enough. For him and Dick both, as he took the anesthetic mask from Alfred and placed it slowly over Dick’s face. He smiled, or tried to, as he ran his thumb over Dick’s cheek one last time. “See you on the other side, beautiful.”

~~

He’d woken up to Baba sitting on the edge of his bed, gently stroking his hair, eyes tired and sad. 

“Didi’s sick today.” He’d whispered, and Damian already knew it was a lie. “So you let him rest, okay? Don’t go in our room. If you need something in there, you tell me, and I’ll go get it.”

Damian had just nodded, and Baba had taken it as agreement. It wasn’t. 

He opened the door mid-afternoon. The shade was drawn, the lights were off, and there was silence save for the quiet beeping of a machine. A machine that Damian could so clearly see was hooked to Didi’s bandaged chest. Damian didn’t focus on that though, more distracted by the oxygen mask sitting gently on that battered face.

Didi’s eyes were only half open, and his head rocked slowly towards the door when he noticed its movement. His face broke into painful smile when he realized who it was. “Hey, sunshine.”

“Hi Didi. Sorry I woke you.” Damian breathed, swallowing the lump in his throat as he shuffled forward, climbed carefully onto the bed and settled painstakingly against the wall behind the pillows. He reached out, mimicking Baba’s actions from that morning, running his fingers gently through Didi’s blood-crusted hair. Didi closed his eyes, and leaned his head against Damian’s outstretched knee. “Go back to sleep.”


	33. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "JayDick 2 for the kiss thing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kiss on the forehead

“You’re a good dad.” Dick whispered, running a hand over the hair of the man seated on the couch in front of him, who was still holding the three-year-old that had been terrified of the storm, despite the fact the toddler had fallen fast asleep an hour ago.

Jason snorted. “Am I a good lover too?” He asked quietly, glancing up as he continued rocking Damian softly back and forth. “A good boyfriend?”

Dick chuckled, bending forward and taking Jason’s face in his hands, leaving a tender kiss against the bangs falling across his forehead. He leaned back only slightly, only to press their foreheads together. “The absolute _best_.”


	34. Hypothetically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request a Dad!Jay AU where Damain (16ish) asks, low key, of course on advice from his Baba and Didi for asking a certain boy to the prom?"

“Okay, but. _Hypothetically_.” Damian drawled, legs flopped across Dick’s lap, arms flung over the armrest behind his head. Jason watched, unimpressed, as he brought the laundry basket over to the coffee table. “You two have been together for like, a million years. Do you still…ask each other on dates?”

“Of course.” Dick hummed, slapping at Damian’s knees until the boy sat up. Jason nodded in agreement, throwing the load of reds at Damian’s chest. “It’s pretty easy, once you get the hang of it.”

Damian paused, and they both missed the thoughtful look that passed across his face. “The hang of… _what_?”

Jason leaned across Damian’s knees, invading Damian’s space, even as he stared over at Dick, quickly batting his eyelashes over a knowing smirk. “ _Silent flirtation_.”

“Body language.” Dick corrected with a laugh, hitting Jason with freshly-folded towel. “Also eye contact. And honesty.”

“Honesty…” Damian echoed slowly, glancing down at the phone next to his thigh.

“Mhm.” Dick reached for another shirt. “Why do you ask, baby?”

“Oh,” Damian exhaled, hitting Colin’s number, and starting up a new text message. He struggled to keep the growing smile from his face. “No reason.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For the prompt thing, can I request some dad!Jay AU for Dami'a first day of school? And Jason is really nervous and Dami is trying to be all grown up about it but he's just super nervous too? Lots of fluff~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to go pre-school, because in Broken Hearts and Shattered Minds, I think I implied that Damian was at an all-day preschool, so. Yeah.
> 
> Damian is either about to or just turned four, and this is obviously before BH&SM.

“Okay.” Dick exhaled as their trio came to a stop outside the small building. He glanced down at their son, at Damian already trying to half-hide behind the flap of Jason’s jacket. “You ready?”

Damian pursed his lips, stepped away from Jason’s side and crossed his arms. “Duh.”

Jason crouched as Dick leaned over and locked his hands against his knees. “Do good today, baby.” He whispered, taking hold of Damian’s face and kissing his forehead. “We’ll be here at three o’clock sharp to pick you up.”

Damian twitched his mouth to the side, blinked away the growing tears and nodded as Dick rocked forward to kiss his cheek too. The teacher picked that moment to come out of the doors, and called sweetly to Damian. Damian spun away quickly, sprinting up the small walkway. The teacher waved to Jason and Dick when Damian reached her, and gently led him inside. 

Damian only looked back once, looking absolutely terrified before disappearing behind the door.

“Don’t you worry,” Dick cooed, hooking his arm around Jason’s as they turned, walking back towards their flat. He didn’t mention Jason’s incessant sniffing, just focused on the way his lover kept wiping at his own watery eyes. “Dames can’t see you cry out here, so at least _he_ will still think you’re tough.”

Jason choked out a laugh, elbowing Dick’s chest before into nuzzling into his shoulder.


	36. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt for Dad!JasonAu, 6 year old Damian declaring his dads that he'll marry Barbara someday "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so…we’ll say this is between the ‘proposal’ and the ‘wedding.’

“Hey, Dames?” Jason peeked around the door, wiping his hands on the washcloth. He paused when he took in the room. The flowers so obviously stolen from the planter one fire escape level up, the stuffed animals set in neat little rows on one side of the room, the crude drawing of a priest, and two labels on the floor, with mangled spellings of ‘bride’ and ‘groom.’ “Um…what are you doing, baby?”

“Gettin’ married. Like you and Didi.” Damian hummed, and when he stood, from his position on the floor - apparently he was already drawing the wedding portraits - Jason could see he had one of Dick’s bow-ties, the ones he only dragged out for one of Bruce’s galas, haphazardly wrapped around his neck. “To Auntie Babs.”

“To Auntie…” Jason inhaled, nodded slowly, grabbing Dick’s arm as the other man appeared out of the bathroom, fresh from his shower. Dick blinked at him before glancing into their son’s room himself. “And, uh. Does Auntie Babs know that?”

“Not yet.” Damian responded distractedly, jumping to his bed to grab two pieces of paper, before running across and handing one to each Jason and Dick. Invitations to the grand event. Dick just grinned, looked at Jason, while Jason looked down at Damian, who was smiling innocently. “By the way, Baba. Do you have Auntie Babs’ number, so I can ask her?”


	37. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you do a 3 sentence prompt for the dad!jason au where Jason and Dick take Damian to get pumpkins or play in the leaves or something equally as fluffy!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s probably about…twenty months. Maybe a little closer to two. Jason and Dick aren’t an item just yet. I just like the idea of baby Damian being excited about the smallest things, like pumpkins, and not taking his dads’ inattention for anything.

“See, there’s a lot we could do.” Dick offered, waving his hand out towards the hand-painted map in front of them. “Hayrides, a corn maze, pumpkin carving, cider tasting…both normal cider and hard, so if you want to do that let me know, I’ll be your DD.”

A small gasp from between them. “Baba!”

“Hang on, baby.” Jason said, gently squeezing the toddler’s hand. He glanced up at Dick. “You’re trying too hard to get him to _like_ you, you know.”

“Didi, _Didi!_ ”

“Who said I was trying to _impress_ him?” Dick countered, watching as Damian pulled his hand away from Jason’s. “There’s more to being a dad than just keeping him away from his insane _biological_ parents, you know.”

“Babaaa, look!”

“What, are you saying I can’t take care of him?” Jason snapped. “Are we just some sort of… _charity case_ to you, Grayson?”

_“Look!”_

“Oh, don’t start with that, you know you’re no-”

Dick couldn’t finish his sentence, though. Not as a very small, very Damian-sized pumpkin came flying through the air, smacking Jason on his thigh, awfully close to his…genitals. Jason jerked immediately, stumbling and falling onto his butt. Dick sucked his lips through his teeth, trying to stifle a laugh as he looked down, found Damian standing in the pumpkin decor underneath the wooden map, another pumpkin in hand, ready to be thrown.

“Loo’, Didi!” Damian shouted, staring up at Dick with the brightest blue eyes Dick had ever seen, looking innocent and precious, and Dick felt his heart leap in adoration, even as Jason groaned in pain behind him. Damian waved the pumpkin excitedly, holding it in both hands, like it was an amazing treasure. “Pums!”


	38. School Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "for the fall prompts maybe dad!jason au with damian going to his first middle school Halloween party?? Thank you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never did middle school parties, haha, so I’m guessing about how they actually happen. Damian’s 13.

“Have fun.” Dick smiled, kissing a spot on Damian’s forehead that wasn’t covered in makeup. A zombie football player, of all costumes - and of all people, it was Jason’s idea. “We’ll be back at eight to pick you up.”

“Don’t eat too much candy. And don’t take any candy from any other students. From the chaperones, _only_. I don’t trust today’s little whippersnappers.” Jason ranted. Damian just rolled his eyes, leaned up and kissed Jason’s cheek himself, before spinning away and jogging towards the school doors. “And no fighting, no taunting, no sneaking away from the gym and, for the love of god, Dames, no _flirting._ ”

Damian shook his head, gave an absent wave over his shoulder.

“Oh, leave him be.” Dick laughed, slapping Jason’s arm, and turning back towards the car. “Let him have some fun.”

“Do you hear me, Damian?” Jason called anyway. “No _kissing_ _Colin!_ ”

Damian groaned, as he met his now-giggling friend Nell Little at the door, spinning around and shooting Jason the angriest glare either of them had ever seen. “Good _bye_ , Baba!”


	39. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi Hun! For the Autumn prompts, maybe Damian having his first taste of eggnog?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s some sort of toddler.

There were two constants in Wayne Manor, beyond anything else.

You never say no to Alfred. You never say no to Damian.

So, of course, when Alfred requested for the Todd family to come home for the holidays, Dick and Jason jumped at the invitation. Showed up with small gifts and Damian in reindeer antlers. Agreed to stay the night and be civil with Bruce and Tim, to watch the cheesy movies and eat more than their stomachs could hold.

And of course, when Damian whined from Jason’s lap, watching as Alfred handed out glasses of his famous homemade eggnog, when he reached his hands up greedily, refusing to let Jason or Dick sip their drinks until he had some first…well, what are two dads supposed to do?

The room held their breath, with only a few murmurs as Jason looped his arm around Damian’s side, as Dick gently reminded the baby to go slow and be careful not to make a mess, as Damian grabbed the glass with two tiny, chubby hands and, with Jason’s help, held it up to his lips. 

Barely a sip was taken before Damian was jerking back, closing one eye and smacking his lips as Jason pulled the glass away. His tongue darted out, tasting the thick drink, trying to get it off his mouth, even as his face began to pinch and contort.

“Awww, too sweet?” Dick asked gently, trying to hide his oncoming laugh, already reaching for Damian as he began to cry and hold his arms out to him for comfort. Plucked him from Jason’s arms and held him against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. Damian clutched at his shirt and blubbered, as if he’d just been rescued from trauma. 

Dick rocked him back and forth, even as everyone else chuckled knowingly, and Steph snapped a picture. As Jason put his offending glass on the side table and snatched up a napkin, leaning back over to run it across Damian’s face.

“Never thought I’d see the day, Alf.” Jason admitted, running the cloth across Damian’s leaking eyes, even as he quickly calmed down. “Someone _not_ liking your eggnog.”

“He’ll come around.” Alfred said confidently, smiling as he offered Damian his sippy cup of apple juice. Damian didn’t take it, too busy pouting now, but Dick did, holding it close for when the toddler would want it. Alfred quickly turned, heading back to the kitchen for his freshly baked cookies, and hummed. “After all, all of his _fathers_ did.”

The three in question glanced at each other. Barbara’s snort echoed loudly between them. 


	40. Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jaydick & What would I do without you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s about 2 ¾.

Dick barely slammed the door behind him before rushing into the bedroom.

“Major breakout of Arkham. Ivy. Harvey. Clayface. _Joker_.” He said absently when he heard Jason step into the threshold. He ripped his Nightwing uniform out of it’s hiding place in the floor panel. “I need to be out there, _yesterday_.”

“Okay.” Jason said monotonously, quietly. Dick glanced back quickly, saw Jason leaning against the doorframe, Damian asleep in his arms. He smiled at them, before turning back to the closet, practically ripping his shirt open. He heard a shuffle, just a slight one. “Oh, Dick-”

“So, Jay, whatever you do, don’t go out tonight.” He pulled his suit up. Roughly tugged his gloves on. “ _Please_ , stay indoors. Try not to watch news. I promise I’ll call in when I can.”

“Dick-”

“And god forbid, _anything_ happens, you hit that emergency beacon I gave you.” Dick ordered, sitting on the edge of the bed to shove his feet into his boots. “I don’t care what you feel about Bruce, if calling him will save your ass, then you better call it, or so help me, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Aright, fine.” Jason agreed quickly. “But, Dick-”

“Lock the window after me.” Dick breathed as he stood one last time. Grabbed his batons and headed out the window. “I’ll try not to be too la-”

_“Dick!”_

He stopped this time, one foot already halfway out the window. Turned back. “What?!”

Jason sighed, smiled. Held up the hand not supporting the sleeping toddler, and wiggled the pointer finger. “Forgetting something?”

Dick’s mask hung there.

Dick blinked, then exhaled for what felt like the first time in hours. He fell back into the room, and jumped sheepishly over to Jason’s side. He took the mask gently from Jason’s finger, as he leaned up and kissed his cheek. “…What would I do without you, Jay?”

“Have a piss-poor secret identity.” Jason snorted, even as Dick leaned down, ran his hand across Damian’s hair and left a peck on his forehead. “Now go get ‘em, babe.”

Dick grinned, pressed the mask to his face, and went out to do exactly that.


	41. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“I’ve got a kiss with your name on it.” - Maybe Dick to a grumpy Damian in Dad!Jason AU? and then to a jelous Jason after :D"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Broken&Shattered.

“Come here, Damian.” Dick sang, glancing up from the laundry he was folding to glance at the four-year-old standing in the mouth of the hallway.

Damian crossed his arms, chubby cheeks set in a ferocious pout. “No.”

“Please?” Dick asked, still smiling. He knew why the kid was mad. They’d promised him they’d go to the park today. But then, some autumn thunderstorms hit, and they had to cancel. It was funny, in a way. Damian was so mad about the park, he forgot to be scared of the thunder. “I’ve got a kiss with your name on it, over here.”

Damian stomped his rainbooted little foot.  _“No!”_

“You know he’s going to be pissed until we cave and take him to the park.” Jason countered dryly from next to him. “Also,” He threw a pair of boxers at Dick’s face. “What the fuck, babe. How come he has a kiss with his name on it and I don’t?”

“Oh, I have _many_ kisses with your name on it.” Dick promised, turning his full attention to Jason, and hearing the not-quite-toddler-anymore growl at the slight. “Just none appropriate to perform in front of our _son_.”

He leaned into Jason’s face, moved to kiss him and immediately heard heavy footsteps come dashing towards them. They both smiled, as Damian burst into their bedroom, stomping both feet wildly.

“Give him his first.” Jason decided, leaning back, as Damian started screaming both of their names. “You can show me mine later.”

Dick grinned as he rounded the bed, scooped the tantruming four-year-old into his arms. “Deal.”


	42. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello C: About your Dad!Jason AU. How about baby Damian sick and Jason does not know what to do? maybe this can be before Bruce knows about Damian and Jason... and maybe Jason go to Dick for help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian probably just turned two, thus Bruce won’t know for about another year.

“Jay?” Dick whispered, even as he hesitantly crawled in the window. He knew he shouldn’t have, knew he should have waited for Jason to let him in, like the younger always did. A sign of respect, a measure for safety, a moment alone, for the two of them to tread the waters of this newfound relationship.

But he hadn’t heard from Jason in two days. And records at the daycare showed Damian hadn’t been there either. 

Gently, slowly, fearfully, he walked through the apartment. Nothing seemed disturbed, but it didn’t look like anyone had been there either. He was just about to panic, about to call Bruce and confess everything, when he heard a quiet, tiny, cough in the hallway.

He practically sprinted towards the sound, glanced into Damian’s nursery. Relief washed through his system, at the sight of Jason standing in the room, rocking a sniffling Damian back and forth on his shoulder. He glanced up at the movement, eyes looking exhausted, and scared.

“He’s sick.” Jason whispered, rubbing Damian’s back. Damian just nuzzled into his shoulder, but didn’t move otherwise. Was lethargic, _too_ lethargic for a toddler. Jason kept watching Dick, though, as he moved into the room. Sounded so young as he whispered, “And he’s not getting _better_.”

“…Okay. This is okay. We can fix this, no problem.” Dick returned just as quietly. And…it was dangerous. He and Jason were a thing now. A good thing, a _great_ thing…a _new_ thing. So new that everything was a first time, and everything was fragile enough that it could break them apart. He jumped anyway, though, an action he was so good at, as he took both man and baby into his arms. Put his hand on the back of Jason’s head, and guided him to his neck. “…Let me fix this for you, Jay.”

And Jason - big, tough, protective Jason, who shouted to the high heavens how he could do everything himself, no matter what it was - surprisingly, just collapsed against him, and breathed a shaky, “Okay.”


	43. Kiss On The Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I hope two suggestions in one ask is okay. shippy JayDick cuddle/hugs #14 and the kiss one #2"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Damian’s a toddler. Not long after Jason and Dick got together/said ‘I love you.’
> 
> 2: kiss on the forehead

“So.” Jason wouldn’t look at him, but slowly wound his arms tightly around Dick’s hips anyway. “Two a.m.?”

“Two a.m.” Dick returned, wrapping his own arms loosely around Jason’s neck. “Not a second later.”

Jason pursed his lips, and even in the darkness of Gotham, Dick could see his blush. “And you have all your weapons? You restocked?” 

Dick laughed, taking gentle hold of Jason’s face, tilting his head down while he went on his tiptoes, and kissed his forehead. He lingered there, before releasing, and staring joyously into Jason’s eyes. “You worry too much.”

“You _make_ me worry too much.” Jason countered sheepishly. “…I love you.”

“I love you too, gorgeous.” Dick whispered, stroking along his cheekbone. 

“Come home safe?”

“To you and baby?” Dick released his face, and stepped back onto the apartment roof’s ledge. Smiled, bright in the darkness, a contrast to the uniform and mask, and it calmed Jason’s nerves. “Always.” 


End file.
